One Night in The Hotel
by MahoLovers
Summary: I am Dent, who is looking for a girl. After meeting her successfully, I and her spend a beautiful night in the hotel...


**Author's note : I like pairing Dento x Bel! Cause they're so compatible. Read it :D**

**Warning : Incest, sex, M for lemon :D**

**Dislaimer : I DON'T own POKEMON**

**One Night in The Hotel**

My name is Dent, Gym Leader from Sanyou City and a Pokemon Sommelier. Now, I am traveling with Ash and Iris around Unova Region. I have two brothers, Pod and Corn, who work as Gym Leader and Sommelier too. Now, they're still at Sanyou Gym. My first Pokemon is Yanappu, and I've caught an Ishizumai.

When Ash and Iris go to the mall, I am still sitting down on the chair in front of restaurant. I am thinking about something...oops...it's not something but someone. Someone who had been meeting with me and my friends nearby Shippou City. I amnot feeling sleepy but I just wanna go sleep. I wanna spend the night in the hotel. But, do I have any money for paying both Ash and Iris over there? Mhh...maybe Ash and Iris will spend the night at the forest.

But wait! I am not feeling hungry ot thirsty! I am just thinking about someone...not a boy..but a girl! Yeah! A blonde girl who has given the badge case to Ash. Actually I felt jealous since a blonde girl got closer to Ash. What a stupid I was! Why couldn't I say the fact to her? Actually I have a big crush on her but...I couldn't say anything...

I know! That girl names Bel! She is from Kanoko. Maybe I must ask Shooti for more information. Both live in there! But can I meet Shooti? He usually goes to mall everytime.

Bel...Bel...The name means 'beautiful'. She's really really beautiful, like her name. Oh, probably she blushed when I was naked. Oh...maybe she liked my body...yeahhh...or almost certainly she was too shy to say her fondness to myself. Mmh...or...or...maybe she's thinking about me...or my naked body.../

Mhh...Ash and Iris, why they took so long time to play arcade? Huh! I don't care about both. They can play anything, boom boom car, dance dance revolution, war game, or...something that you think is ...mature only? What the hell? Why do I think like that! They're both still children!

I pop up my Pokeball. Yana! Yanappu! That's Yanappu, my Pokemon. "Yanappu! Can I say something to you?". "Yana, yana," Yanappu nods. "Ok, Yanappu! Mmh...I have a crush on someone but I am too shy to say it. She is from Kanoko Town. She is a trainer who gave a badge case to Ash. I was jealous when she got closer to Ash. I couldn't say anything! I must find that girl called Bel! I must confess that I love to her! And I 'll spend with her in the hotel or something...! But, if she accepted my love request, I'll spend in the hotel with her. I don't pick Ash and Iris. Let them both spend the day at the Playing Zone...,". "Yana, yanappu," Yanappu nods and it understands my confession. "Thank you for understanding, good taste!".

I continue to stare sky, clouds, and a sun that shining in the afternoon. Meanwhile, Ash, Iris, with their Pokemon are playing around Playing Zone playfully. I am still sitting down in front of the mall. I don't have any desires to go to mall.

The other side. Ash and Iris with their pokemon are enjoying the Play Zone. Over there, they meet Shooti, Ash's rival. "Hello, Shooti. Nice to meet ya," Ash says. "Hello, hillbilly. How are you both today? I am just looking for new clothes with the newest mode," Shooti replies. "What a fashionable you are, Shooti. BUT! YOU'RE STILL LIKE A CHILD!" Iris mocks him. "Stop saying that, hillbilly girl or I'll curse you!" Shooti menaces. "Ooohh...yeaah...just...just kidding," Iris mumbles. "Where's Dent? Doesn't he follow you both?" Shooti asks. "Dent doesn't wanna go to the mall. He just wanna spend the night in the hotel with Bel! Oops!" Ash closes his mouth. "Bel? My friend in Kanoko?" Shooti says. "Yeaahh...he makes a promise with Bel in the hotel. He's waiting for her," Iris nods. "Let me pay with expensive price to both," Shooti offers Dent and Bel. "No! He just wants to spend the time with Bel, not other stupid like you," Ash says with bit laughing. "Say again or I'll curse you, hillbilly," Shooti says. "Hey, let's play with us, shall we?" Iris offers. "No, thanks. I just wanna looking for brand new clothes and perfumes," Shooti replies with bit grin. "WHAT THE HELL? PERFUME! SUCH A GIRL!" Iris exclaims. "Rrrggh!" Shooti's blood is getting boiling. Then, he leaves them both. "See ya later, stupid," Ash says good bye to him. The, both continue to have fun in Play Zone.

Back to me. I am just stare up and down with my Yanappu. If Bel was here...I would pick her into the hotel and then we do something 'mature' together.

Yanappu is walking around the chair. I wonder if he find something. Then, Yanappu finds a Chillarmy drinking an orange juice beside it. Yanappu greet a Chillarmy warmly. "Yana, Yanappu,". "Chilla...Chillarmy," Chillarmy blushes when my Yanappu gives it big smile and greeting. Then, I see Yanappu talking with a Chillarmy.

"Hey, who is your owner?" I ask to Chillarmy. "Chi...Chillarmy!" Chillarmy points my face. What's going on with Chillarmy? Has it met with me? Why does Chillarmy blush with my Yanappu. And also why does that Chillarmy give me smile?

When I see a Chillarmy playing with my Yanappu, I am standing up and keeping up to stare the owner of this Chillarmy. Then, I see...I see...Bel crossing on the zebracorss.

"Chillarmy...there you are," Bel hugs a Chillarmy tight. "Yana...Yanappu," Yanappu says someting to me. "Be...Bel...," I say with nervous. "You...You're Dent, right? I remember when I collided you in the forest," Bel says blushing with an excitement. "Oh, I remember. So, where will you go?" I asks with my shy face, blushing. "Oh...I don't know where I will go next...," Bel answers. "How about spending the night in the hotel? I am sure you will be satisfied in that place," I offer her. "Of course, I will. Thank you for finding my Chillarmy. I thought Chillarmy lost," Bel says. "You're welcome. I don't mind if I pay you in the hotel later," I say. "Thanks...Actually...I...I...," she says nervous. "What will you say to me? Say it," I say t her with blushing face again. "I...I...Love you, Dent. Since I met you in the forest and you were naked, I ...I like you so much...," she confesses. "Why didn't you say it?" I ask. "Because I was too shy to say it. But now, Ash and Iris are playing so I can say it to you for now," she smiles. "Let Ash and Iris spend their day in the mall. I will leave them both, then we go to the hotel for spending night together. Do you mind?" I ask. "Oh, I don't mind. Of course, I will spend the night only with you. "Bel..." I hold her right-hand. "What?" she says blushing. "I love you," I kiss her lips passionately. Yanappu and Chillarmy stare us kissing, then both Pokemon follow us to kiss each other. Luckily, nobody's in front of the mall, even securities or postmen.

"All right. Let's go to the hotel. It's 5 pm," I pick up Bel into the hotel. The hotel is far enough from the mall, so that Ash and Iris won't see what we will do next.

I hold Bel's hand tight. "Wow...Dent is very warm...fragrant...and...very very passionate...I wanna be hold by him forever...," Bel says in her deep hearted. "Wow...that girl is so...sexy...her breast is so booty and sexy...ooops," I say in my deep hearted.

Finally, we find the hotel. We check up and serve our room. I choose single room, coz I wanna sleep together with Bel on a bed, not separated bed.

"Hey, are you hungry?" I ask. "Of course. Let's go to the restaurant!" she agrees. Well, we decide to the restaurant near the hotel. After arriving in the restaurant. Bel offers me to sit on the 14th table. "14 is the number of love. So, what about you?". " I approve, Bel. Let's sit!" I accept her request. I and Bel sit on the 14th table. Then, a waiter offers us some foods and beverages. We both decide to serve spaghetti and orange juice.

At least 15 minutes later, spaghetti and orange juice are ready to serve. "Thanks," we both exclaime together. We are having greatest dinner. I put few spaghetti with harpoon and I give it to Bel. We are eating it together, with tied spaghetti. We bite it together! So romantic...

"Eh, sauce on your face. I'll clean it," I put tissue. I clean it to Bel's face. "Thanks, Dent. This is the greatest dinner ever...," she says with innocent face. "Thanks too...this is really really romantic dinner, right?" I say passionately. "Oh, Dent. I am so proud to be your girlfriend. You're very gentle guy," she admire me. "Thank you, Bel. This is good taste. You're so beautiful and your breast is so sexy..," I reply with nice smile. "Thanks, Dent. You're the one," she says with her innocent smile.

After drinking orange juice. I decide to get closer to Bel's face. Closer and closer, my lip tip on her lip. Then, we kiss each other.

"You kiss is sooo romantic. Hope we try it again in the hotel room," she exclaimed quietly.

After paying bill, we leave restaurant into the hotel. It is 7.30 pm. But it's not too far from hotel. We arrive at 7.40 pm. Then, we are going to bedroom in the hotel.

"I should change my outfit," Bel prepares to go to bathroom for changing her outfit. "Okay, you're the first one," I allow her to become the first one. "But, do you dare to see how I change my outfit?" she blushes when she says that. "Sure...I don't mind if you don't change your outfit in the bathroom," I nods. "Are you sure, love...?" Bel says nervous. "Sure, honey. You can change your outfit in front of me," I answer with my certainity face. "But...I am to shy to change it in fornt of you, honey...," she says with her blushing and shy face. "Don't worry, I'll always beside you," I nods.

When she pulls her clothes off, I am very curious about her sexy body. "Keep it up, keep it up! I wanna see your sexy body fully!" I say with my deep heart. And, she pulls her shirt off. She's still wearing her underwear. Then, I kiss her lips quickly. My tongue licks her lips and she also licks my tongue too. We kiss passionately. And, I open all of my outfits so that I am naked now. I touch her big and sexy breast then I lick her nipples with my big desire. She moaned,"Ahhhh...aaaaaahh...aaaaaa..hhhh...Dent...Dent...you're so excellent having this one...,". Hearing her passionate moaning, I continue to lick her breast with my passion. It seems her 'women-hood' is so wet so I touch her wet 'women-hood' with my left hand. My right hand is still touching and squeezing her sexy and big breast. And she keeps moaning with her passionate way. I stare her eyes seriously. She's just smiling and moaning. What a sex...

I keep touching and brushing her womenhood with my hand of course. She is still moaning. Then, she sits up on the bed, and shaking my 'men-hood'. "What a big cock, honey. I've never seen this big cock before. Could I suck or lick it, please?" she asks to me. Of course, I am moaning because she's shaking my menhood quickly. "Ahhhh...Aaahh...," I keep up moaning. After that, she's sucking my menhood. I also touch her womenhood too, despite being wet, but she has an excellent women-hood. "Is it making love?" she asks moaning. "Of course, this is making love, yeaah...having sex...," I moan. Several minutes later she stops licking and biting my menhood, she wants her womenhood is licked too. Before that she pulls her wet underwear off. Next, I lick her womenhood as long as she wants. She is moaning, certainly. Then I am squeezing her big breasts and kiss her again, of course on her neck passionately. She is only moaning when I kiss her neck. "Aaah...that's good...ahhh...aaahh...,".

After kissing her neck, she wannabe above my body with missionary style. I nods then she's above me now. I am shaking my body and squeezing her sexy breasts. "Aaaaah...whatta sex...whatta sex...keep it on , honey Dent," she screams ardently. Then, I kiss her sexy body with my wet lick, still, she is moaning.

The other side. Shooti spends his days in the hotel. "What should I do today?" he things. The lamp mode is on! Shooti has a big idea! He will try to take some pictures around the hotel. But, is it polite or impolite? Ah! Shooti doesn't care about that. He will keep taking some pictures, because yeahh...he's a photographer. He will take some pictures anywhere.

"Click!" that's the sound of camera when it takes pictures! This is Shooti's camera. He enjoys his taking picture. Restaurant, single-rooms, double – rooms, VIP rooms, swimming pool, and many more. Shooti has gotten VVIP room. He feels satisfied after taking some pics. But, wait! The second floor! Yeaah! He will take some pictures on the second floor! He runs away into the second floor quickly. Then, he takes some pictures. Now, he's taking pictures in the 14th room, the place that I and Bel taking rest over there.

"WHAT THE HELL? Making LOVE? Yeaah! Platinum chance! Platinum chance! Platinum chance!" he exclaims quietly. He 's taking pictures when I and Bel are having fun with sex. But, he spies with his hidden camera.

Back to us. Feeling satisfied with sex... yeaah... that's fun. Now, we are kissing on lip each other. Then, I kiss on her neck again. After kissing with our satisfied feeling, I put my 'men – hood' into her 'women – hood's pussy. Altough she is feeling hurt at first time, but she still enjoys this 'game'. "Aaaaah... hurt... but ... fun... aaaaaahh... ," she moaned quickly. I keep shake my 'men – hood' again. While I am shaking, I am licking and kissing her breasts and nipples. I am squeezing her breasts and caressing her body gently. She keeps moaning with her beautiful passionate voice. "Aaaah...this is great. This is the first time that I have a great sex like this...," she's moaning and moaning. It seems my sperm will go out into her pussy. I am shaking my men – hood quickly and she will say something,"Oh ... I will reach ... Dent ... I will reach my...,". Oh, she will reach her orgasm. And my sperm is going out now...AAAhhhhh. and she is orgasm right now. Next, we kiss on the lips each other, I still squeeze her breast. I don't care if she's pregnant.

"What a big sex, Dent my love," she breaths heavily. "Yeaah... this is the greatest and the first sex," I also breath deeply and lay on the bed.

My sperm is too much. Much of my sperm is on her. That's okay. We are very tired after having the great sex. Now, it's 9 pm, so we will go sleep. Before that, we clean up this room. Now, we are not wearing pajamas. So, we are naked sleeping on the bed without wearinf any clothes. Since we had a sex, we always do it in the bathroom, livingroom, kitchen, and other places that people won't know about what we do.

I don' t care about what Ash and Iris do. The most important thing is... they will be like us later, not now. Because, they're children. Now, I am traveling with my sex girlfriend, Bel. With dating and having sex of course.

Meanwhile, Shooti runs quickly so that Ash and Iris are crashed and they're falling down into the ground. "What's up, Shooti? What's wrong with you?" Ash asks him angrily. Shooti lends their hand," eh...I've got some pictures of Dent and Bel!". "What? What did they do yesterday?" Ash asks curiously. Shooti opens his bagpack then put some pics of Bel and me. "Yeaah... but Dent and Bel won't know it," Iris says. "They are not attending here, so I will show pictures what they did last night!" Shooti exclaims. Then, Shooti shows pictures.

"WHAT THE HELL? Se...sexxx," Ash and Iris exclaims surprisingly. "Yes! That had a sex last night!" Shooti firms. "Wow, what a romantic couple, so sweet," Iris praises them with her two thumbs up. It was followed by Ash. "Wow, romantic pics. So, do you mind if you publish it?" Ash says. "Mhhh... that's okay if the know about it someday. I know they're a couple. So, I don't mind to publish it," Shooti replies. "Could we both follow you?" Ash asks. "Yes, if you want to publish it to Pod and Corn," Shooti says. "Okay, this is secret pics," Shooti firms.

Since we made sex and love, we always have it everyday until I decide to marry Bel earlier. I had married with Bel on December. Shooti is now Ash and Iris's new accompanion since he gave his appologize toward Ash and Iris who are now a couple. Shooti is still single.


End file.
